A-Z Drabbles with Agito and Yayoi
by AgiYoi779
Summary: Drabbles from letter A to Z involving Agito and Yayoi from Air Gear read it or don't.
1. Chapter 1

A-Z Drabbles With Agito and Yayoi

A/N: You guys can me give suggestions if you want so PM if you are giving me a suggestion. As you can see because of the title, it's about Agito and Yayoi. I do NOT own Air Gear.

Amazed

She was amazed at Agito's devotion to Akito so when she asked him why he was so devoted to him, she was surprised but with his response.

"What? ", he replied almost annoyed. "Um, well I want to know why you're so devoted to Akito-kun." Knowing she wouldn't stop staring at him so expectantly, he replied," Fuck, he's the reason I'm here and as much as I hate to admit it, he gave me power." She simply smiled and giggled to which Agito muttered an embarrassed fuck under his breath.

Attracted

They were spending time in the park. They had been sitting on a bench together when a blonde girl their age passed by. It was when Agito quickly glanced Yayoi had felt hurt, jealous, and angry." So you're attracted to blondes, huh?" Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" You know that girl who passed by us earlier!" "I looked at her because I noticed she had a book about AT's!" "Yeah right as if I'd believe that!" "Goddammit Nakayama!" Roughly, he pulled Yayoi towards him and kissed her passionately. As they broke apart she gasped and breathed heavily. Face flushed, she still decided to apologize."Gomen ne I was jealous…""As if I'd fall for someone so weak, you should know this by now." She smiled at this.

Abuse

"Agito what do think is true abuse?" He looked at her slightly confused. "When someone takes away your smile or makes you fucking cry or look sad as shit." In response to this, she walked towards him sat on his lap and cuddled with him for the night.

Amusing

He had always found it amusing when she huffed in annoyance to his supposed habit of forgetting her name so she found it amusing when he had a look of disbelief and anger/jealousy plastered onto his face when he spotted her hanging out with a classmate during lunch. It was even more hilarious when he pretended not to be fazed.

Astonished

Sometimes he would react astonished towards Yayoi of her rare bold moments during their make out sessions but would gladly relish the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

A-Z Drabbles With Agito and Yayoi! 2

Brave

She had always known and thought of him as a brave person;which he when she saw how frantic he had become when he fought against Akira and that he couldn't "leave a mark",she had begun to think that while Agito is brave he also has his fears once in a while.

Blood

He had always loved the very sight of blood and even the taste but when he had noticed her bleeding almost profusely he had decided he hated the sight of it whenever it was in Yayoi's turned around swiftly and noticed she was attacked by a stupid Storm ,he delivered punishment to the fool and quickly took Yayoi to the nearest stayed with Yayoi in her room constantly saying sorry.

She then lifted her hand to his blood stained cheek and replied to him, "It's ok because it wasn't your fault."She was smiling though weakly it still made Agito feel better and so he relaxed."I'm still going to kick their asses because no one attacks my Tuner and gets away with it.""Just don't over do it ok?""Fuck, fine."

Baby

"Agito what do you think it would be like if we had a baby?"He immediately spit out his coffee after that random question."What the fuck!""Why are you so shocked Agito?"

"I'm not shocked damn it!."Then why did you spit out your favorite drink?""Because we're just high school students and it's too fucking early for that kind of shi- she cut him off with a kiss and giggled."It's always funny to see you get so worked up.""Fuck don't ask me that again.""Maybe Agito."

Brilliant

She had known he was brilliant as he was the Fang King the one known as a genius that wasn't all he was brilliant had also found that he was brilliant in bed."So aggressive or sensual?""Fuck the sensual let's go with aggressive this time.""Whatever you say wild shark.""Getting cocky now are we?""Nope."And with that, they enjoyed themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Coyly

He loved it when Yayoi would smile coyly because it was beautiful, angelic. It made her look more like an angel than she already was such a beautiful girl, though he would never admit it in front of her.

Cocky

Agito was cocky and he had reason to be that way regardless, and he was very cocky when dealing with weaklings.

Cruel

Agito was very cruel in battle especially after he wins since he continues to humiliate his broken opponents. Kazu tries to reprimand him but to no avail.

Control

He hated not being in control whether it was in control of an AT battle or when arguing with Yayoi. He loses almost all the time and so far the score for him is 17-43.

Cranky

He was always cranky when waking up which is why he would almost always get slapped by Yayoi after complaining about how tired and annoyed he is.

Canvas

For Agito his canvas were the bodies of his enemies before and after their defeat. For Yayoi, her canvas was Agito's body as she tuned him and his AT back to health.

Corny

The way he acted and spoke about certain things was definitely corny. He would rush in first to protect her and punish the dumbass offender for attacking yet, he acted rude and indifferent. How the hell could he struggle to say those 3 words that mattered to her? She said to him and she knows Akito has too. So was it his pride, his title, or…fear…?

Confession

"Agito you need to tell her how you feel before she leaves you." "How the hell would that work?" "You just say I love you Yayoi-chan!" "I won't say that…!" "Do you love Yayoi though?" "….." "I'm taking that as a yes. Anyway you don't have add chan in since I'm just teasing but you need to let her know you like her back. You cause her a lot of stress you know." "I hate my life sometimes. But you love Yayoi! Shut up you're giving me a headache…" "No?" "Yes Akito." I'll go fix this 'problem' like the man I am." "A 4'8 man…" "I'll kill you..!" "Lind help!" "Sleeping….." "No, help me!" Yada…" "Akito I'm going to tell her so you stay quiet." "Humph! Rude!" "Quiet…" He called up Yayoi to meet up with him at a café. He sat opposite the pigtailed girl and spoke up, "So… how are you?" "Good…you?" "Fine, fine." He replied too fast and he mentally face palmed himself for it. "Agito are you okay, you seem stressed?" "No I just…don't know how to tell you the words." "What words?" "I…love you." His face contorted in difficulty with foreign words but she could tell it was genuine because of the determination in his eyes. This 'revelation' made Yayoi blush, cry happily, pounce on Agito reciprocating his answer, very nearly knock of his eye patch, and heavily 'seduce' him into a hot makeout session with everyone watching and hooting.


	4. Chapter 4

Note:Sorry I took so long to upload this I got lazy and had a little writer's block and little opportunity so again sorry but you will see more chapters… you have any ideas for any other chapters or other anime let me know. I need help! And review people review! Let me know if I made any grammar mistakes so I can fix them. Have fun reading. :D

Devilish

It was always when Yayoi saw his devilish smile she would become wary of Agito. This meant he had an idea, and an embarrassing one at that. "Nakayama…. you remember that one favor I did for you right?, so you owe me." "And what are you getting at?" "You know what I want pigtails", he said cockily. Had they not been in the hallway with the majority of the whole school entirety there watching them gleefully and warily, she might have considered kissing him but it was too much embarrassment for her to shrug off." Do I have to Agito-kun?" "Do I have to answer that question or can you figure it out because I'm sure you can figure it out." He smirked as she huffed. "Fine! She pulled her shark towards her and kissed him a bit passionately although somewhat meekly. The whole hallway was filled with the students hooting with laughter and cheer until they noticed the principal arrive. "Agito I already told you once… NO PDA! THAT MEANS NO PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" "Fuck off!" He smirked again. He then outran the principal by jumping out the window and landed safely with his AT's.

Yayoi just stood there blushing furiously and then went back to class as told by the principal.

Denial

"Agito. Agito…. AGITO!" "What the hell do you want Akito?" So when are you going to tell Yayoi-chan that you like her?" " Where did you pull that shit from!?" "It's not hard to tell that you have feelings for since Kazu notices too." "What do you mean the insignificant one notices?" "I mean that he sees the look in your eyes when you look at each other. Your eyes show uncertainty of whether or not to tell her you like her." "Hey who are we talking about here?." "Fuck off Lind!" "We're talking about Yayoi-chan Lind." "Oh the plain girl?", he replied lazily." "Damn it Akito!" "Oh so Agito likes her- I do not like that brown-headed pigtailed plain ass girl!" "But you just described her. :D" "... Lind… I'm going to tear you apart!", Agito roared. "Ah, but you can't cause I'm stronger and we share the same body!, Lind chimed like an idiot. " Well I'm going back to sleep." " Ok so Agito when are you going to tell her or are just gonna hold it in?" " …..Fuck you Akito." "You are going to tell her after all!" " I don't like anyone, remember that!" "Oh boy he's still in denial." " No I'm not!"

Distraction

She was throwing everything she could find at him all because of a truthful answer. From small books to frying pans and finally wrenches. The wrenches and frying pans hurt the most especially since it made contact with his head. " You asked me if the damn heels looked good on you or weird and I said a little weird so why are you throwing shit at me!?" Adachi was snickering while the rest of Team Kogarasumaru were guffawing because of Agito's predicament. "I'm throwing things at you because you said it looked weird and you deserve it too!" "Are you fucking kidding me!?" "No you big jerkface!" "Jerkface!?" He swiftly jumped behind the couch providing him enough cover for the moment. "You can't hide forever Agito-kun!" That being said, she then made a move for Ikki and grabbed him. "Oi Nakayama what are you doing!?", Ikki asked alarmed. This prompted Agito to see what was about to occur (and he heard the stupid crow calling towards his girl) and almost immediately he saw Ikki flying towards him. "What the fuck!?" "Agito look out!" They collided and then Agito punched Ikki in the nose for it. "Ow what was that for you stupid shark!" "You damn crow you were the one who crashed into me!" "Because YOUR GIRLFRIEND THREW ME TOWARDS YOU." " You retarded crow SHE is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." "Why not little shark?" "I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING FANG KING WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!? I'M NOT GONNA WASTE TIME ON POINTLESS LOVE!" Everyone then fell silent. "Agito you idiot", the rest of Kogarasumaru thought. "Agito why are so stubborn!?" , Akito and Lind chided. "So you think romance is pointless then, Agito-kun?" "Yeah what of it?" "Lind was right about you still being a baby." "How am I a BABY?" "You're a tsundere." I am NOT a TSUNDERE." "Yes you are." "Akito even told me about what you and he talked about the other day." The other day? Then it had hit him. She meant that she KNEW about his feelings for her? That Akito told her? "Akito….." "Gomen Agito but I had to tell her or you would just blow up over never telling her…" "Bastard…." "Sorry but I had to." "So I'm just a waste of time Agito-kun?" "I never said that." "But that's what you're implying Agito-kun." "Am I a waste of time Agito-kun?" "..." "Well?" "Agito I think you should Yayoi-chan an answer." "Stay out of this traitor..." "Don't be stubborn!" The rest of Kogarasumaru then left to give Agito and Yayoi some time to themselves. "Since they're gone now, I assume you'll tell me your answer." "You're….. not a waste of time Nakayama…." "Then why….why did you put up such a front!?" " I'm the Fang King Nakayama…." "And!? Why don't you just forget about that title for once! It's just a title." "You don't get it." " What don't I get Agito-kun?" " Everyone who wants a title as King will go after a King and as Fang King I'm one of the tough guys who don't give a shit about anything. But you… they'll go after you if they knew I….. well you know liked you like Akito told you…" " That's why you don't tell me your feelings?" "Yeah," he said avoiding her gaze. Yayoi then walked to Agito and hit him lightly on shoulder and rested her hands on his shoulders. " Baka I don't care about all that, I just want to be with you." "...Nakayama…." "C'mon Agito Yayoi-chan's waiting for you to make a move." He was excited for those two. " Just be a little distracted it won't hinder you." With that being said, Agito laid his right hand on her hip and his left hand on her cheek and pulled her closer and gazed into her chocolate orbs as she did with his yellow eyes. "Eh, Agito? What is it? "Just shut up" He kissed her like there was no tomorrow and they stayed that way for a few minutes. "It's about time our baby bro manned up right Akito?" "Yup!" "Shut up you fucking idiots." "Oi Agito you may be the late bloomer of this family but you still did it!" "Just let him be Lind." "Oi Nakayama.." "What?" "I.. I uh- uh-tch damn it.." "I get it Agito-kun, I love you too. "Yeah." Maybe it was good to have distractions some time, little did they know that Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri, and Emily recorded the whole thing.

Distress

Distress is what she would would feel whenever he would leave without saying anything, when he doesn't return for days even weeks and acts like it's nothing. Whenever he fought somebody and even came out uninjured she still felt that. It was something she thought he would never understand but she knew better than that, especially after their rare heart to heart talks. Agito felt distress whenever she was alone whether by herself or with the pig or the stupid crow and if she was 'distant.' In the end they both cared about each other and experienced distress when the other seemed in danger.

Dance

He hated the word as he despises it to the core and the very action. For him dancing meant being a weakling with nothing better to do. For Yayoi though, it meant having fun and forgetting about all the problems in life. The one time Yayoi half-forced Agito and he half-decided it, he could never get over the embarrassing moment of Ikki, Kazu, and Adachi watching not so far away.

Donuts

Onigiri and Kazu were eating donuts with Yayoi when it happened. The two friends were wrestling with each other for the last powdered donut while Yayoi was eating her own glazed donut. "Kazu I deserve the donut I'm more worthy!" " No way all you did was look up some girl's skirt again!" Ringo walked in on the stupid battle for one donut and just sighed taking a spot on the couch next to Yayoi. "This is gonna end badly isn't it?" "Yup." With that being said Agito who was taking a nap with his head rested on his tuner's lap. Onigiri and Kazu who were still wrestling over the donut somehow had it fumbled out of their hands and was headed straight for Agito. When they saw this they paled immediately. "Uh guys you might want to run." "I agree with Yayoi guys." Agito's eye flickered open quickly and what happened next was slow and weird to Yayoi, Onigiri, and Kazu and was a rare sight to behold. Agito reacted very slowly and kept staring at his tuner for about 30 seconds and looked relatively calm in a sleepy, almost happy sense. Yayoi blushed at this display meanwhile Ringo thought it was a miracle. The boys were slowly inching towards the door and then Agito face contorted in slight confusion as he slowly looked down. He saw the donut but didn't register it until 15 seconds later. His golden eye then became emblazoned with anger and this was when the Flame King and Onigiri paled even more. "What the fuck!" "O-onigiri run!" " Don't have to tell me twice!" The feared Fang King would've chased them and hurt them but instead he turned to Yayoi. " Don't buy them donuts again." " Ok now will you snuggle with me?" "What!?" "Come oooon." "Fuck fine but you didn't see anything got it megane-onna?" "Oh of course not Agito." "Good"

He reluctantly went back to snuggle with Yayoi and fell asleep. Yayoi sighed in content. Ringo snickered and Akito was happy for the two.

Dauntless

Why did he always have be so dauntless with everyone? It was a good quality of his but it got him into trouble nearly all the time. It worried Yayoi when he was stubborn about it. What she didn't realize was that whenever she was dauntless, Agito would fear for her safety immensely.

Note: The laptop was also really damaged and school has gotten in the way along with me being 'offline' in Google Drive and having to reconnect. I also had a hard time logging into fanfiction account. -_- I had to reset my password… Sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Eccentricity

Kogarasumaru was ripe with eccentricity. Yayoi could see it all. Ikki was the embodiment of it all, Onigiri could only fight with his full potential against girls (he IS a sage hentai), Kazu viewed himself lowly despite being as capable as Ikki and Agito, Agito cursed incessantly and is nearly always confident in his battle ability even when struggling with an enemy, Emily had monstrous strength for a human girl, and Buccha had monstrous strength plus the ability to bump up and the ability to hold his breath far longer than any other Kogarasumaru member. But what did Yayoi have? As far as she could tell, nothing at all. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Agito staring at her intently. He didn't seem mad but he definitely had something to say. "Nani?" "Stop thinking you have nothing and we have something." "But- no if you hadn't tuned me I couldn't use my own regalia, because of you I can fight at my fucking best and you can tell time better than anyone else, so quit feeling sorry for yourself and feel proud instead." "Agito…thank you", she replied beaming. "Now will you snuggle with me?" Agito paled and was ashamed for not being to refuse her…cute way of demanding his company.

Empty

Whenever he lost to someone outside of Kogarasumaru badly or felt guilt for Akito because he existed and sometimes failed to protect him, he couldn't help but feel a hole in his soul. Even when everything was alright, he just couldn't get that pitiful feeling out of his chest.

Energy

Yet his energy come back to him when saw his smile and hers. Akito and Yayoi were the only ones (and maybe Kaito) that he ever really gave a damn about so he usually tried to "hide" his care for them with his acidic words.

Enmity

Anyone who thought they were better than our infamous Fang King would gain his enmity and be destroyed mercilessly should they challenge him. Another way to earn his wrath was to harm his Tuner or put her in harm's way. But it was just better to scream out that you would beat the Fang King. It would be even better to "act" as if you had skills with AT's or mock Agito for his height.

Excitement

Blood always elicited his adrenaline, preying on the weak sated his sadistic if not, psychotic tendencies as a…person, King, monster? He didn't really know. He relished it though, to be able to prove his superiority, and to leave his mark meant he actually existed.

Exonerate

As much as he loved beating his enemies bloody, he found that after joining Kogarasumaru and dating Yayoi, he didn't need to mark his enemies because he would just be alone in a pool of blood and corpses. They relieved him of that little pain that followed sadistic satisfaction.


End file.
